Queen's mask
by Shallotte
Summary: The Phantomhives and the Trancies are the only ones who served the Queen what if there was a third family that was also serving the Queen as well. SYOC accepting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm Marth the Lodestar, I'm the author of this awesome fanifc YGO: BTL I also have a page on facebook for YGO: BTL called Yugioh Break the Limits since I'm starting college very soon so please PM me for co-writing this fanfic if anyone is interested in helping with that fanfic and sending me OCs as well.

* * *

OC forum:

Name:

Age:

gender:

Height:

Weight:

personality:

Talents:

likes:

dislikes:

hobbies:

Race (humans, Demons, Fallen Angel, or grim reapers):

nobility ( if your OC isn't a noble then don't fill this part out):

Appearance:

Hair style and Hair Color:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Nationality:

Clothing (please fill out below for clothing):

Winter:

Spring:

Summer:

Fall:

Formal:

Semi-formal:

Past/Background:

any characters do you want to be with it's only limited for OCs to get picked who want to be with:

also pick a back up character just in case if you didn't get pick with person you want to be with:

Role(hero, villain, non-villain nor not heroes, companion):

Job(steward, chef, maid, gardener, butler):

anything else:

If anyone sends me an Mary Sue/John Sue OC I swear I get my shot gun and shoot that character into many pieces don't test me:

OC character spots:

Sophia House Hold:

1. Countess Merci Sophia

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Villans:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Non-villans nor heroes

1.

2.

3.

4.

Here's my OC:

Name: Merci Sophia

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 73 lbs

personality: She's serious at most times but when she receives orders from the Queen she becomes cynical and sarcastic. She doesn't show any feeling towards her pawns, but she can be protective to those who care about her. She tolerates the Phantomhives and the Trancies to a certain extend. Any choice she makes will be final even if things involves her and the Sophias

talents: fencing, culinary arts, singing, dancing

likes: stuff animals, chess, collecting souls, working for the Queen

dislikes: annoying people, spiders, birds, cats(they make her allergic), insects

hobbies: loves to pluck off butterfly wings, playing chess, shopping, going over paperwork about Symphony, enjoying tea by herself

Race (humans, Demons, Fallen Angel, or grim reapers): Grim Reapers

nobility ( if your OC isn't a noble then don't fill this part out): Countess

Appearance: Short brown hair with bangs covering her eyes, Navy Blue eyes( which are contacts but they are really yellow green eyes), small breast, wears 1800's Victorian noble suits and noble dresses, the colors are in cool colors which are purple, blue, green, and black. Big square black glasses, which are underneath her bangs, floral hair clips that helps her pick up her bangs up to her eye brows. snow white porcelain skin tone, small blue heart on her left eye.

Hair style and Hair Color: Short brown hair with bangs covering her eyes

Eye color: Navy Blue Eyes(which are contact lenses) yellow green eyes (which are her true eye colors)

Skin tone: Snow white porcelain

Nationality: British

Clothing (please fill out below for clothing): All of her clothes are made by Nina Hopkins

Winter: Victorian noble suits

Spring: Victorian noble dresses

Summer: Victorian noble dresses

Fall: Victorian noble suits

Formal: Victorian noble suits

Semi-formal: Victorian noble dresses

Past/Background: The Phantomhives and the Sophias were murder at the same day but at different times. She was found by Grell and took her to the second manor that the Sophias has in case something happens to the first manor. Grell is the one who picked out six servants who will take care of her while he's away. Her goal is to find out the people who are responsible for the Sophia's death.

any characters do you want to be with it's only limited for OCs to get picked who want to be with: Well I like Merci to be with Alan Humphrey

Also pick a back up character just in case if you didn't get pick with person you want to be with: Edward Midford

Role(bad guy, hero, or non-hero nor villains, companion) : hero

Job (maid, chef, butler, steward, gardener) : I have no job duh

anything else: the Sophias are cousins of the Sutcliffes which means Grell is the Cousin of Merci but he treats her like a sister to him. The Sophias are called the Queen's Mask which means they protect the Queen's image their roles are similar to the Phantomhives and the Trancies. She can't see without her glasses. bad sense of directions that she has inherited by her mother. The Sophias are also Grim Reapers they conceal the fact that they are Grim Reapers. Many people call Merci the splitting image of Ciel Phantomhive but more of a feminine version of him. The Sophias own a company called Symphony which is dedicated to the happiness of children by making toys for them.

*PM me with a title called Queen's Mask: (insert your name) *

* * *

Prologue:

The Phantomhives and the Trancies are the only ones who served the Queen what if there was a third family that was also serving the Queen as well. Each head of the families all have something in common is the death of an entire household. The Phantomhives lost their household by a murder as well as the Trancies and last but not least the Sophias lost their household by the same way that the Phantomhives lost theirs.

Who is the new head of the Sophias and what's their relation to the Queen and why are they doing here in England, will they caused great interest to Earl Phantomhive as well as a great pain to Earl Trancy's spine.

The question is what are the real motives for the Head of the Sophia househould.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
